


Empty Pillow (Talk Again)

by sodamyeon (jayindaeyo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Distance Call, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayindaeyo/pseuds/sodamyeon
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't like it when Jongdae's far away.(Or: late night, long-distance phone calls help Baekhyun sleep.)





	Empty Pillow (Talk Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from If These Sheets Were the States by All Time Low

"My pillow's cold." 

"Give it some time, it'll get warmer." 

"No, no, my pillow is cold." 

"And with the warmth from your hea–" 

"Dae, _my_ pillow is cold." 

Jongdae sighs, still not really understanding what Baekhyun was trying to say. It never mattered, though, because Baekhyun always explained. Sometimes explained for twenty minutes what can be summed up in three sentences, but Jongdae could listen to the former speak for hours—watch the way his mouth formed words, the way his upper lip curled upward a little when he said certain words; listen to the way he sounded his words, always sounding like he's singing. 

"Well, in that case, my pillow is warm," Jongdae announced, rolling over on his back, phone on speaker, placed strategically on the pillow next to him—if he closed his eyes, it was almost like Baekhyun was on the bed next to him and not halfway across the world. 

"Yes it is, because I'm sleeping on it," Baekhyun sighed, a little dreamy. "Your side of the bed is bigger." 

"Baek, they're the same size. The bed has two halves." 

"Yes, but you always take up so much space, Baekhyun huffs, sounding like he's rolling around. 

"It's not my fault you sleep in foetal position," Jongdae laughs at him, then sighs because he really, really wishes Baekhyun were here with him; no matter how much he complained about it, he loved the way the elder wrapped himself around his arm or a pillow when he slept.

Then there's a silence—it's short, as they always are with Baekhyun. 

"I miss you, Dae." Baekhyun sounds muffled, face most likely stuffed in a pillow. 

"I miss you too, Baek. Not long now, I should be back in a week." 

"But that's too long," Baekhyun whined, elongating almost every vowel in his sentence. Jongdae wants to coo at him and push him off the bed and smother him with a pillow and pepper his face with kisses all at once. 

"We'll make it through." Jongdae picks the phone up off the pillow, looks at the time. "You should sleep, it's late." 

"Sleep is for the weak." 

"And you're weak." 

"I'm not weak." 

"I can hear you dozing off." 

"'M not weak." Jongdae can almost hear him pout. 

"Go to sleep, Baek. We can talk tomorrow." 

"'N we skype instead?" Baekhyun asks and he sounds half asleep already. 

"Sure. Just get some sleep first." 

"'Kay." Baekhyun yawns loudly, exaggeratedly. "Night, Dae." 

"Goodnight, Baby." 

A muffled noise comes from the phone before the hangup tone sounds and Jongdae's left to his own devices again. 

But then his message tone sounds and of course Baekhyun's texting him. Jongdae can't help but laugh as he checks the notification bubble. 

> _tell me when ur free tomorrow so i can skype call u. textin this so dont forget bc ill kill u if u do. <3_ 

Jongdae yells at him through text to go to sleep, but he sends him his schedule for tomorrow anyway, because this is Baekhyun and he'll nag him if he doesn't. 

Before dozing off, Jongdae types up a quick i _love you_ and hits send, because Baekhyun loves when he's cheesy and he loves Baekhyun. 

Inevitably, he wakes up to four dozen heart emojis. 


End file.
